


somebody but you

by lolalecomte



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, a LOT of rain, and they're cute as fuck, basically lola being a softie just for maya, jo is the chaotic queen we love and need, lamifex are present because reasons, lots of love, max and sekou are bff, maya wants some alone time with lola, setted in somewhere in the future when maya and lola are a thing, they do urbex in lola's favourite place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalecomte/pseuds/lolalecomte
Summary: Placed somewhere in the future where Maya and Lola are a thing, Lamifex are (almost) a second family and they do urbex while it’s raining in Lola’s favourite place.
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	somebody but you

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic is from the song “somebody” by dagny.
> 
> this is my first fanfiction since 2014 i believe, so bear with me! also, english it's not my first language but i tried my best.  
> lola's story so far is so interesting, but also full of angst, so i thought about writing something fluffy and funny that can potentially happen in the future.  
> hope you'll like it! feedbacks are extremely appreciated.

Outside the abandoned building the rain is pouring and it doesn’t seems like it wants to stop anytime soon. Yes, it was a bad idea to do urbex in this weather condition, but still — The view from the Pleyel tower is beautiful and the grey sky above them surrounds the city in a pale light. A light, cold breeze ruffles Lola’s hair and makes her shiver but she is determined to get a picture of the landscape before going back to the inside of the building, where thankfully everthing is still dry. And there it is, the perfect shot ready to be posted on her instagram. “Still taking pictures?” Maya’s voice behind her makes her snap back into reality. Lola turns around, a little smile on her face, and handles the phone with the picture on the screen to the purple haired girl.  
“The picture is good, but the reality is definitely better.” Maya brings her attention to the sky - which, by the way, turned even greyer than before - and sighs. Without an umbrella, their walk back home, to Maya’s flat, is going to be a real struggle and catching a cold isn’t exactly something they want. Lola knows what Maya’s thinking but doesn’t say anything. She looks at her, at how her brown eyes turn into two little moons, her lips slightly parted, her hair ruffled by the wind, the little cloud that forms everytime that she breathes.

“Let’s go back inside - your children are waiting for you.” Lola teases her a bit, just because she can. She knows that Maya is very fond of Jo, Max and Sekou - obviously not at the poing of taking the mom role - but seeing Maya laugh everytime Lola mentions them like “her children” is enough for her to keep doing so. Maya’s laugh is addicting  
On a very old and dusted couch, Sekou and Max are sitting with their legs crossed while Jo tries to light on fire a big pile of cardboard boxes and other things she found around. “Putain! The smell is — ugh.” Jo brings her right arm on her nose, trying to cover it up. The smell is real, but so is the satisfaction in her face when the fire gets bigger and a warm wave hits them, heating up their cold hands and bodies. “From today I want you to call me the FIRE QUEEN! Sounds good right? Yeah.” Jo’s words are muffled against the fabric of her sleeve but she’s basically screaming as always, so they all heard her well, even Maya and Lola that are now approching them.  
“We aren’t tecnically allowed to light a fire here, even if the tower is abandoned. This building is a private property and was actually bought to build a four tower complex — It’s a pity they didn’t end up doing it, this big thing right here has so much potential!” Nobody is really interested in hearing the Tour Pleyel’s story, yet they let Sekou talk about it. His enthusiasm is perceivable and it kinds of spreads in all of them, even if the rain made their initial excitement drop low.  
“Well, it’s best for us they ended up doing nothing. This place is incredible like this.” Max turns his gaze to Lola, that now is leaning on the back of the couch, her elbow planted on the used cushions and hands supporting her face. “How did you find it?” he asks, grinning at her.  
“I was walking around one day and I saw it — finding an open spot to go inside wasn’t exactly easy but I managed it.” Lola is lying, her poor explanation is far from the real reason why she knows that place. She didn’t just saw it one day and went inside out of curiosity. She knew that behind those ruined and moldy walls there was something, or someone, that could give her what she wanted — and she wanted drugs. Over time she eventually stopped going there to get her dose and settled for clubs and parties, but the Pleyel tower remained her safe place. The place she went to when everything became too overwhelming to handle and she needed calm.  
Maya brings her hand on Lola’s shoulder, caressing it lightly. She knows the truth, the ugly truth and yet never made her feel guilty for it.  
“This smoke stinks like hell. I’m not sure our lungs will thank us later.” Maya tries, really tries, not to laugh at Jo failed attempts to not cover her nose near the fire. “Oh shut up — It’s not that bad, you’re just overdramatic! Saving the planet by picking up people trash smells worse, ADMIT IT.” At this point, Maya is laughing out loud because Jo fake-angry face is literally the funniest thing.  
“I’M NOT HEARING YOU.” Jo points at Maya with her index finger and then she brings it at her ear. She doesn’t get the answer she wants but still, she doesn’t needs it to be completely convinced of what she said.

“I heard that on friday there’s going to be another urbex party at the racecourse. We are definitely going, It’s been a while.” It’s Max that changes completely the topic of the discussion. He’s looking at his friends in search of a confirmation and immediately finds it in Sekou. “Of course! I promise this time I’m not to bore you with It’s story — but just so you know, I’m still bitter about that time you interrupted me.” He’s joking, his mouth open in a little laugh, but It’s clear that there’s a little bit of truth behind his words.  
“WE ARE GOING. You two —“ Jo indicates Maya and Lola, an amused look on their faces. “You better not ditch us this time! It’s my lucky week, I feel it. Maybe this time I will convince Eliott to repaint completely my scooter! I mean, if it lasts until friday...” She sighs, her scooter better last until friday because without it Jo wouldn’t know what to do. It has become a part of her.  
“You never change, Jocelyne.” Maya puts purposefully a little accent on her name and Jo sighs.  
“I’m free on friday. I can ask Eliott if he will be there as well — for your scooter.” Lola smiles at Jo and the latter throws her arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace.  
“I liked you since the first night, you know? Since you brought that bottle of vodka at the party! THANK YOU.” the girl keeps talking, still with her arms around her, but Lola isn’t listening anymore. Maya mouths her something along the lines of let’s get out of here and she’s done — by using a little force, she pulls away from Jo, that immediately takes a place on the couch, between Max and Sekou.  
“Okay, I think It’s enough for today. We should start going now, before the rain gets worse.” Now It’s Maya’s turn to tell a little lie, It’s for the better. How can you blame her for wanting a little bit of alone time with Lola? She gathers her backpack and pats Max on the shoulder. He will understand. Indeed, two seconds later he’s sitting up trying to get some common sense inside Jo and Sekou heads.  
“I lost ONE HOUR for this fucking fire and now you’re making me leave it? Seriously?” she snorts but eventually follows Max and Sekou, that in the meantime is collecting their things left on the floor.

The group makes it to the first floor of the building and the almost peaceful silence that surrounded them at the highest floor was completely gone. The sound of the rain seamed lauder, cars were racing in the streets covering poor pedestrians in muddy water. “We have a good 50% of probability of not catching a cold if we run extremely fast. Get ready!” Sekou is talking to Max and Jo. They live pretty near eachother, so they always come back home together.  
“See you on friday then! Je vous aimes.” Maya likes to remind them sometimes that, in fact, she loves them. They are basically her adopted family.  
Lola waves them goodbye and grabs Maya’s hand, taking her by surprise. She gives a confused look at the brown haired girl and the latter quickly teases her — again, just because she can now — “I run faster than you. I just want to make sure that you don’t remain too much behind me.” Lola smirks at her, holding her hand tighter. “Oh really? We’re going to my house. Behave or I won’t let you in.” The last words are spoken dangerously near Lola’s ear and she shivers. This time It’s definitely not the cold breeze. She rolls her eyes and without replying she starts running, fast. Maya follows her without hesitation. The rains soaks them entirely but they don’t care, the andrenaline rushes through their bodies as they run with the promise of an hot chocolate and a soft comforter once home.

The warm of Maya’s house envelopes them immediately, making them let out a satisfied sigh. They quickly strip out of their rain soaked clothes and shoes, tip toeing towards the bathroom to dry themselves with a towel. In silence, Maya gives Lola a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, before dressing herself up. They didn’t exchange a word since they stepped into the apartment, but the silence and the lingering stares sit well with them.  
Maya prepares them hot chocolate, while Lola lays on the soft couch with the comforter wrapped up on her body. She wants this moment to lasts forever. She’s relaxed and her thoughts are not so overwhelming when she’s around. For a bunch of hours, she can just forget everything that still needs to be worked out in her life and concentrate only on feeling good. Maya joins her on the couch, leaving the two hot cups on the little table in front of it. Lola would never admit it, yet being the little spoon when they cuddle is her favourite. That’s why Maya takes place behind her, making her lay on her chest and gently strokes her hair. See? This is peace.

“I knew that the guys would love the tower.” Lola says, directing her eyes to meet Maya’s one. She’s smiling fondly at her, that type of smiles that makes Lola weak. “They liked it because they like you. And also, It’s an amazing spot to do urbex!” She bends a little to kiss Lola’s forehead, which grins at the contact. Maya’s lips are warm and soft on her skin, the light pressure of them is enough to make her want more. Closer, she thinks.  
She abruptly turns around, straddling Maya, getting into her lap — and just hugs her. She hugs her tight, just like she did the first time she woke up hungover in Maya’s house and cried in her embrace. This time she’s not crying, she’s not even smiling. The expression on her face is soft, grateful, because never in her life she tought she could find a person like Maya. A person that could make her feel all those good things, a person that could make her feel safe, that could bring her to the ground when the bad habits threaten to come back. Of course she goes to her therapist regularly now, but having Maya as a loving support is helping her a lot. As always, Maya brings her arm around Lola’s back and, as she did with her hair, she starts stroking it. When they pull apart, minutes later, their fronts are touching and they can feel eachother breath on their mouth.

“I — Thank you for everything, I...” Lola tries with all her strength to put her feelings into words to let Maya know how much she means to her. The words eventually don’t come and she ends up blabbing some nonsense. Maya doesn’t interrupt her, rather she looks at her and licks her lips. That’s the breaking point for Lola. “Oh putain...” whispers and brings their mouth together in a soft kiss.  
Maya puts her hands on Lola’s cheeks, holding her, to have more control.  
It’s not rushed, It’s not full of carnal desire. It’s just full of love and understanding.  
They lose themselves in kisses and touches for hours, losing also the track of time. Outside is getting dark, until the only source of light It’s the moon shining outside the window. And Lola thinks, again,

this is peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @nowaynoee


End file.
